Between Angels and Demons
by Crazy4Hiei
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically about Hiei, Kurama, a girl named Hikaru and another named Himino. The most vital emotions to these teens lives: love.
1. Default Chapter

*Flashback* It was a warm and breezy summer afternoon. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple and pink as the sun began to set. The ocean air was coming towards the harbor. There, on the pier, were seated two little girls about six or seven years old. The little girl on the left had waist length, royal blue hair with two streaks of red on her bangs up in a ponytail. She had ebony skin and dark pools of sapphire blue eyes. She was fairly thin and was developing curves a bit early for someone her age. The girl on the right had mid-back length, blue, hair with silver streaks on it, left down so that the wind could blow through her hair. Her eyes were deep shades of gold with a hint of green in them. She was a healthy looking girl, not too chunky and not too skinny either. Her skin was the color if light brown complexion. The two girls were looking out at the horizon as the sun was setting while eating pineapple popsicles. Their reflection in the water made them seem radiant and wise beyond their years. Just then the girl on the left traced a figure in the air, a man passing by stopped where he was and then disappeared off the walk and re-appeared seven kilometers up in the sky over huge jagged rocks ready to pierce through anything that fell upon them. He drastically began to fall, He screamed like a sissy which only made it seem funnier for the girl on the left. The girl on he right turns to her smirking friend, she then traces a different figure and the falling man stops, disappears and re-appears on the same part of the walk he was just in seconds ago. The man looks around, shocked that no one had seen him fall or had come to his aid. He just resumes walking as if nothing had occurred. The blue haired girl looks forward again and resumes eating her pine-apple Popsicle. -Girl on right: That wasn't very nice Hikaru -Hikaru: Aww!! Come on Himino, lighten up! I was just having a little fun -Himino: He could've gotten hurt or maybe even...... (Gulp) died -Hikaru: I know......... isn't that awesome! -Himino: No!!! That'd be awful. -Hikaru: Nuh uh! That would've been hilarious!!! (She starts to laugh) -Himino: No it wouldn't!!!! Could you please try to act a bit civilized! Please! -Hikaru: (stops laughing) oh! Alright! Geez *End of flashback * 


	2. Hiei's fight, new thief in youko's foots...

*Spirit world at night* The land was covered in darkness with the exception of the waning moon. Mostly everyone in spirit world castle was asleep except for some of the guards and the Reikai's ruler, Koenma. Everything was calm and silent, but what you couldn't see was a shadow lurking within the halls of the castle .This shadow made its way to the sacred room in which Koenma keeps all his important artifacts in. With Koenma Koenma got up from his seat and began to pace his office. He was still thinking about the information he had acquired from a very reliable source. This info was to be given to his spirit detectives for their new mission. They had to protect two very necessary life forces. One of them would be the daughter of a fair ruler who did his best to maintain peace in his kingdom for his daughter. The other one was the daughter of a very respected and powerful demon who was a general of an army of merciless thieves and murderers. He was also the highest power in Maikai. They were both vital because they were the descendants of the fates who decided the destiny of all three worlds, the demon world, human world, and the spirit world. Koenma had also gotten the two girls files. Their names were Himino Minamuyo, and Hikaru Tendo. Himino would be easy to find seeing as to how she used to help out his ogres. Now Hikaru would be a different story. He had never seen her, but he had heard of her before to be the best demon thief since Youko, using her shadow blade attack on anyone who would get in her way. Tomorrow he was to speak with Himino about this information and ask for her help once more. Just then the alarm set off and a guard came running into his office. -guard: (salutes) -Koenma: (salutes back and then cuts it.) -guard: Sir someone has broken into the sacred room -Koenma: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who? When? Why are you just standing there do something you fool!!!!!!!!!!! -guard: Right away sir! (Salutes then he turns to leave) *with the thief* The thief at the moment was running as fast as she could (which was pretty fast; 80 mph). The mask covering her mouth made it more difficult for her to breathe. She ducked into a shadowed corner to catch her breathe, it only gave her enough cover for one minute, then she set off running again. She was almost to the exit when a tall, ugly, orange haired guy suddenly appeared in front of her. It was too late for her to move so she ended up toppled on top of him, but she made a quick recovery only to find his fingers tangled in her chain. She then got up and made a dash for the door. She didn't care if she took his fingers with her, but to her dismay her chain was torn from around her neck and remained on the guy's hand. She hadn't noticed until it was too late, she was outside already when she realized it. She hid the stolen items and then turned around to retrieve her chain. She was half way there in no less than ten seconds when she stopped for in front of her was our three-eyed, warrior, Hiei. She knew she had to fight her way through this guy so made the first move. She took out her triton blades and made a dash towards him. Hiei of course dodged it easily, as he did with the rest of the dashes she made towards him. She stopped her attacks and saw that they were futile so she began to absorb dark energy. A black aura surrounded her entire body and then diminished into her blades. Now her triton blades were engulfed in darkness. For a second Hiei stared in amazement but then regained his posture. -thief girl: SHADOW BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As she said this her blades began to charge at Hiei. He tried to dodge them but the tri-blades followed him. Hiei then got an idea; he dashed towards the girl and stood behind her. She hadn't noticed because at that moment she was glaring at the same orange haired guy whom she had crashed into, but this time the guy had her chain. Hiei having had noticed this had made the dash for her and now stood behind her. HE grabbed her left arm and put it behind her back; he then put his right arm around her neck using her as a shield for her own attack. Hiei knew this was taking the coward's way out but he needed her to stop and this was the only way. The tri-blade was almost to her when she saw it and stopped it. She tried to struggle against Hiei, but found it useless. After she stopped struggling, Hiei brought her down easily. 


	3. Hiei's fight part 2

Story part 2 C4H- Hey every one. I know the last chapter was too short, but the thing is that I hadn't finished writing it. Anyways hope you like it.  
  
The thief looked up towards her opponent and locked eyes. What Hiei saw in her eyes sent chills down his spine. He saw the same look a caged lion gives you when it is deprived of freedom and food. It was the look of anger, hate, fear and desperation. Hiei was pulled in deeper. It was as if her eyes were casting a spell over his own. HE was in a trance and couldn't turn away. HE didn't snap out of it until he heard Kuwabara's annoying voice.  
  
Kuwabara: All Right!!!!!!!!!! =) Shrimp you got her  
  
Hiei: ..........  
  
Kuwabara: Hellooooooooooo!!!!!!!! ....................Earth to shrimp.............. come in shrimp.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara will you shut up already your annoying voice is giving me a head ache.  
  
Kuwabara: Make me Urameshi!!!!!!!!!! (You can hear them fighting in the background like a married couple)  
  
Kurama: Will you both just shut up already. ( total and complete silence) Hiei I think now would be the perfect time to finish her off  
  
Hiei: I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now if you don't mind could you reach for my Katana and hand it tome. ( kurama does as he's told) Hn. * Hiei then looks at the thief girl and hits her on the head with the blunt side of his katana. The thief girl feels everything beginning to darken. The last she heard was Hiei mutter, ``Hope you don't hold it against me.... You left me no choice." Now she was officially knocked out.*********************************** Well that's it hoped you liked it and please review. 


End file.
